Puberty
by frost-powered-mayhem
Summary: oneshot little comedy bit on Ceil and Sebastions relationship. Ceil hits puberty  legal age  and how our favorite surly, arrogant noble deals with it. yaoi Ceail/Sebastion err sort of, lemonish  they don't get very far the m rateings for saftey


Title: Puberty

Author: windy-path aka sandwich under duress

Rating: M

Anime: Kuroshitsuji

Summery: Ceil has reached his teens (no shota smex here!) and discovered Puberty. This is my first Ceil and Sebastian fic so play nice please. Also make sure to read the note at the bottom.

Warning: yaoi-ness happens here don't like it, don't read it, don't bother me.

To Ceil, who at an early age made a lifestyle of being well prepared for all manner of gritty horrors on a scale most people can not scope, puberty was just another inevitable unpleasantly on the long list, and a low one at that.

So when he woke up from his first erotic dream, a vague concoction of pale limbs and breathy panting, with a wet night shirt he was a little shocked, a little disgusted, and a little intrigued.

Once clean again he couldn't say he was surprised. Quite frankly he was more surprised he had lived long enough to hit this stage of puberty.

But that wasn't an excuse to be uninformed.

Oh sure he knew how a man and a woman coupled, he seen it enough in the back alleys of London on his investigations. He even knew how people of the same gender coupled, he had seen enough of that, under duress, in Somas porn collection.

But this knowledge was more academic and distant, certainly not important as he had much better things to do and no interest in it.

Until now

Now it was interesting, and in Ceils book interesting things just do not go un-investigated

So for the next few weeks he researched. Not in such an uncouth manner as to find the nearest night walker and fumble his way amateurishly through it. Instead he studied, he studied people and how they interacted when seeking sex, he won Somas porn from him in a card game (the brat wouldn't stop WHINEING about it), he experimented with what he learned late at night, he even went to Ron Maou for advice on the pleasures of the flesh (she was very respectful and educational but of course it got back to Lou, and despite there was no touching in their discussion the man would just not SHUT UP)

Finally Ceil felt as comfortable in his sexuality as he could be without a second person being involved

Now it was time to test it out on a second person

Sebastian had been giving him those insufferable smirks lately

It was high time to wipe that smirk off his face and put a little more desirable expression in it's place.

Ceil couldn't wait to do it, tonight was the night.

All too soon it seemed night had fallen and Sebastian true to routine had entered his masters room to help him ready for bed.

Only to find Ceil with his clothing already partially undone and contorted pleasingly if a little awkwardly around his bed post.

"How my I help you master?"

Ceil looked coyly over his shoulder through his disheveled hair. He knew Sebastian knew him better than anyone and wouldn't be fooled by an innocent act. But he was banking his butlers demonic instinct to corrupt the innocent, and despite his past this was the last bit of innocence Ceil had so he knew the crow had to hunger for it.

So he dropped his guard a little here a touch there, shifted juuust so and widened his eye a hair.

"Sebastian I have an itch"

That insufferable smirk was back

"Should I go fetch the back scratch for you master?"

"NO" Ceil huffed. He tossed his head, a teasing glimpse of his contract peeking through the strands of hair "I demand YOU scratch it"

That smirk deepened

"As you wish master"

Sebastian sauntered up to his master as only a stalking demon can. He slowly removed his glove, crimson eyes burning under their lying softness, as he slid his pale tattooed hand through the layers of Ceils half undone clothing.

"is it here master?"

"no" blush

"how about here master?"

"oh!" pant "try again fool"

"very well"

Gasp "getting closer" candle light winked off stone as pale hands drifted towards the pristine folds of ebony fabric. "let me show you" nimble fingers made quick work of too perfect buttons and after a few feathery touches of exploration started slowly bringing a pink tint to the paleness beneath crimson eyes.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh, that's what you meant, here let me get that for you"

Moan "finally"

Candle light flickered to their soft pants. Clothing slowly started hitting the floor

"now get off me"

Pant "what?"

The contract flashed "stop and get off me"

There was a throaty growl and shift of weight until Sebastian, coat gone, clothing rumpled, pants undone and tented stood in the middle of the room crimson eyes burning.

"Master?"

Ceil took his time straightening up, oh my that had been more enjoyable than expected, he surveyed his handy work, and much more successful as well

He could do this

And he LIKED it

"I order you to stay there and not move"

Sebastian gave brief stutter as Ceil slowly neatened his appearance, enjoying the slide of cloth over sensitized skin.

"What….?"

"I wanted to make sure I could put what I learned into practice" slow stretch "this could be a powerful asset in the future, now stay there until I return"

"Where the hell are you going?"

Ceil checked the length of his coat to make sure it covered his excitement properly as he reached for his cane by the door "to that brothel Lou keeps waxing poetic about, now that I know I won't make a fool of myself" he glanced over his shoulder into glaring crimson eyes and caught the spasmic twitching of one tattooed hand

A slow smirk crossed his face "and no wanking"

The door closed on the sound of grinding teeth

The young toy designer couldn't help but be delighted at this new game as he headed out into the night.

END

Windys' note: I just wanted to note that I am aware that Ceil was raped when he was a boy and I did want to mention it but it sorta screwed with the flow of the story (awkward as it already is). My theory is that Ceil would have figured pretty early that what happened to him was torture and not sex, but wanted to make sure he didn't freak out if touched anyway. And being a devious bastard what better way to make sure? Why by sticking it to his "I'm gonna get you my pretty' butler of course! Go Ceil go!


End file.
